1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that can receive data sent from an external device, and a control method of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-20179 discusses a printer system that turns on/off power of a printer from a server or a computer in a remote place. In the printer system as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-20179, a plurality of computers is communicably connected via the server to the printer. If the computer outputs a power supply off request to turn off the power supply of the printer to the server, the server checks an operation situation of another computer. If the other computer is not operated, the power supply off request is output to the printer to turn off the power supply of the printer.
It is assumed that a user sets execution of copy by using an operation unit of the printer or sets an address book. If the power supply off request discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-20179 is output from the computer to the printer, the power supply of the printer is turned off in spite of the operation during the setting. Although the user operates the printer, the power supply of the printer is forcibly turned off and the setting operation of the user is interrupted. Therefore, the convenience of the user deteriorates because the printer requires start to restart the setting operation by the user.